Falling in Love all over again
by HazeBaze89
Summary: What if Logan and Rory both went for a job at the same place and got it. Set after the break up.


Logan's POV

I watch as students enter school one by one. Today was my first day teaching at Chilton Academy. When I decided to go in to teaching it was to get back at my father. It was to proof to him that I didn't need him and never would. That's when I saw her my Ace. It had been three months since she had turned me down. I was surprised to see her here to say the least. She had always dreamed of going in to journalism but here she was. I wanted to walk up to her and kiss her but it took all my will power to hold myself back. I knew the school had hired me and one other new English teacher as they had lost both theirs to Harvard. I do have to say that I never expected in too be my Ace. I know she minored in teaching and majored in Journalism. I guess dating for three years you get to know everything about a person. Like I know that Ace said she would only ever do teaching is something big was to put a stop to her journalism career. I walked over so I could talk to her. There was twenty minutes before first bell and I needed to clear the air with her if we were going to work together and see each other every day.

I walk and stand beside her but I don't think she realises it's me so I clear my throat and she looks at me.

"Logan what are you going here?" She asked shocked to see me. I mean I guess she had good reason because last she knew I took the job in San Francisco.

"I am one of the new English teachers Ace and what about you? Last I heard you were on the campaign trail heading to be the next big thing" I say standing in front of her so she has to look me in the eyes but instead she just looks as her shoes.

"I missed my mum too much and you?" she asked looking up at me and I could see there was more to the story but was not going to push it too hard as I had just got her back in my life.

"I didn't like the job in the home and then after my dad brought the company. I left and decided to do something that I knew he could never hurt because he doesn't have the power to buy a school. "I tell her the truth hoping it would help her open up to me more.

"He black listed me. Hugo fired me after a month and told me that it was going to be hard for me to get a job in the journalism world because I had made enemies is high places and I knew straight away that it was your dad." She said looking at me and then walking away to what I can assume is her classroom.

My father that was the reason for my Ace being here, the bad thing is I didn't know weather not to thank him or hate him. I walk to my classroom and take my place at the front and wait for the bell to ring.

Rory's POV

My first day was long and never ending it was a Monday and I had five classes out of six. My hardest thing today to face was Logan. Part of me loved him and wanted to run and jump back in to his arms the other part hated him. I don't know if he had anything to do with it but I do know that it was his father that had black listed me but unlike many in my situation I took it in my stride. I didn't allow it to get me down and when _I_ heard of the job opening at Chilton for an English teacher. I just couldn't turn it down. Now I wish I had because for the next few years I am going to have to work alongside Logan and I have to admit it's going to be hard for me not to fall in love with him all over again because I can feel a part of me already is. It's only been three months. Three months of not talking to him, three months of not waking up to him and three month of pure hurt and pain.

I walk out my classroom and in to hall and turn left and enter the classroom next to mine that just happens to be Logan's.

"Did you know?" I ask standing by the middle desk on the back row. I startled him as he looked up from his papers to see me standing there.

"Did I know what?" he asked standing up and walking round the desk and stopping when he reached the other side. He perched on the end and looked at me.

"About your father black listing me?" I ask working up the nerve to move closer so I move one row forward.

"No I didn't Ace because if I did I would have never let him do it. Yes it hurt me a lot when you turned down my proposal but I loved you and would never in a million years allow my father to hurt your career when I know how much it meant to you." He said moving closer to me.

"Then why Logan why did he hurt me like that and why did it take him a month to do it?" I ask him now standing in front of him looking up at him.

"Because he knew you were the way to get to me. I never told him that we broke up. I left the job as soon as he brought the company which was three weeks after I started and then I guess he put his plan for you in motion and I'm so sorry if I knew he would have used you to get to me I would have never left I would have stayed and worked for him. " he tells me cupping my cheek and looking down and me with his big green eyes.

"What do you mean Loved?" I ask going back to a statement he made earlier in the conversation.

"What?" He asked looking confused about what I was going on about.

"Earlier you said you Loved me and would never allow your dad to hurt me. Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" I ask and I could feel the tears coming to my eyes so I turn away from him only for him to turn me back round again so he could see my face.

"I love you Ace I do but it's clear you're not where I am and I don't know how much longer I am willing to wait. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the women I spend the rest of my life with and I want you to be the mother of my children. I want all this but you don't. I'm sorry Ace but I have to move on" He tells me and he turns and walks towards the desk and starts getting his stuff together.

"What if I am?" I say knowing full well this would get his attention.

"What do you mean Rory?" He said using my real name the first time since we have started speaking again.

"I mean what if I made a mistake? What if when I said no I wasn't thinking clearly? what if your dad black listing me made me realises that yes Journalism is something I love but there are things in this world that mean more to me like you. I realised that the reasons I said no to you were stupid. I wanted to find my way in the journalism world without having people think I have the job because I am a Hunzberger but because I got the job for being me. I realised I don't know much because I could have stayed Gilmore as well as being a Hunzberger and only used Gilmore at work and ok I am rambling but my point is Logan I am ready and I want it all with you. I'm sorry I missed my chance." I said and turned and walked out the door leaving him shocked where he stood.

Logan's POV

I watched as she walked out the door and sat down in my chair and open my top draw. I took at the blue Tiffany box that contained her ring and opened it. It hadn't felt right getting rid of it so I kept it. I'm guessing it was the universes way of telling me to go after her. I stand up fast and bolt out of my door and turn left and push my way in to her class. I see her sitting at her desk and walk towards her.

"You didn't" I say hoping she understands.

"I didn't? " she questions what I mean.

"you didn't miss your chance. You will always have me. I know I said I couldn't wait but I can I lied. I needed to know if you still loved me." I tell her walking up to her and around the desk in front of her.

"I never stopped loving you Logan" She says looking up at me. I slowly get down on one knee and pull the ring from my pocket.

"Rory Gilmore, Ace will you Marry me?" I ask again hoping for a different answer this time then I did last time.

"Yes" She whispers so that I can hardly hear her but I do and I smile and take her in to my arms and hug her tight. I kiss he gently on the lips but after a while the kiss becomes heated and we need to pull apart as air becomes an issue.


End file.
